This invention relates to systems and methods for providing a fantasy sports contest application, and more particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for providing multiple user support on shared user equipment in a fantasy sports contest application.
Athletic endeavors have long supported a broad range of secondary competitions, which include wagering on the outcome of particular games and wagering on the performance of a particular player.
In known fantasy sports contests, a user selects a roster, a team, a particular individual, or a group of individuals in an athletic contest. The user is given the ability to take on the role of a fictional general manager with powers which may include the ability to draft, trade, dismiss and otherwise manage the roster of players on the user's fantasy sports team.
Conventionally, either a fantasy sports contest provider or a league commissioner sets the rules under which a group of fantasy sports users compete against each other in a fantasy sports contest. For example, for every goal scored in real-life by a member of the user's fantasy soccer team, five points may be awarded to the user in the fantasy sports contest.
The real-life athletic events upon which a fantasy sports contest may be based are varied, and typically involve selecting players from real-life team sports (e.g., football, baseball, basketball, hockey, soccer or rugby), selecting players from real-life individual sports (e.g., golf, tennis or automotive racing), or selecting participants from competitions involving animals (e.g., horse and dog racing). The user's selections are typically stored in the user's fantasy sports contest roster. The performance of these selections in real-life competitions collectively determines the user's performance in the fantasy sports contest.
Current applications identify a user based on the equipment that that the user uses. This method of identification allows only one user to be uniquely identified per each identifiable equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fantasy sports contest application in which multiple users using shared user equipment may be allowed to participate as individual users.